legend_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Man
Phantom Man is a Superhero Created By Legend and Saint Comics. He and his sidekick "Tiff" Fight crime across the City in day and night. He is also Titanman best friend. He attends the University of the Arts of Austinburgh. Powers and Abilities Ghost Form: Phantom Man can turn In-solid like a ghost and can go through solid Objects Invisibility: Phantom Man can Turn Invincible Flight: Phantom Man can Fly Backstory Birth and Early Life Austinbuge Marysland Simon P. Austicliez (Phantom Man) was born in Austinbuge Marysland. But left when he was 2 years old. He then moved to the United Republic were he stayed for 22 years. He was raised in a small neighborhood. He attended the Pure Hearts school of Arts up till the 11th grade. College Simon then went to a nice Mid-High School College called The University of Oxford. There he studied Legenite and other rare material. There he also met his love Diana Smith. Who he planed on marrying after college. Rise of the Phantom Man When Simon was in Biology, he noticed a dark cloud over the city. Now this was no Ordinary Cloud. This was huge and dark. Then a force field surrounded the city and unknown terrorist attacked the civilians. All the students in the School were evacuated from the scene. But Simon stayed behind and got his Phantom Syrem. He then grabbed Diana and ran to the exit of the school. When they reached the door, Terrorist broke through and chased them in the opposite direction. Luckily, Simon was able to take a shortcut through the chapel room and lead he and his girlfriend out of the school. While Simon began to walk away. Diana tackled him and pointed at a terrorist only a few meters ahead. Simon then new that he had to be careful. While they drives out of the City hoping that Simon's robot 3-x Beta would be able to use his penetration ray to destroy the force field. When Diana stopped the car and reminded Simon of her Parents. Simon then drove as fast as the car could go until they made it to her house. Simon Broke the house door down and held his .22 rifle out. He then saw to his dismay that the entire Smith Family was "Mutensized" and were that of Zombies. Diana then broke at the sight of this when an Mysterious Dr. came into the room with an evil grin of his face. He then was surrounded with Terrorist who attacked Simon and Diana. Thankfully they escaped. Simon then Held Diana tightly as she cried till she could shed no more tears. He then kissed her and told her that he would make everything right. The two then traveled Via the sewer to witness the Mutation of over 100 people in the city. The other civilians were locked away in jail and the Mayor was kidnapped by Terrorist. Simon and Diana then went to the Gun Store and got 2 Rifles, 5 .22 hand helds, 3 Bazookas and 6 Laser Rifles. They suited up and went out and successfully Broke into the Terrorist base. After infuriating the base. Simon was separated from Diana during an surprise attack and fell into the "Power Giving Room". He then took out his Phantom Syrem and put it into the DNA alternate. He then went to the target area and was blasted by the Phantom Ray which gave him Supernatural Abilities. Granting him his Phantom Form and the Inviolability Form. He also gained the ability to fly. After this, Diana found him and told him that she had found the room were the "Great Antidote" Was. The Antidote could relive a being of the effects of Mutation and this seemed to be there best shot at saving the city. They then set off to the room. But discovered that it was heavily being guarded by Terrorist. This was then the Time Simon used Phantom Form and Invincibility and garbed the antidote and left. The two then went trying to escape but then the Phantom Form wore off as well as the Invisibility form. They were then chased to a weird Looking room. They then found that at the bottom of the room was an Electric water-like substance. Then out of Nowhere the Mysterious Dr. Who transformed Diana's Family into Demonic Creatures then came and reveled the Name Dr. Kantor. He then told the duo that he planed on taking over the World of Legitopia and that he was indeed an Terranite (Earthling in Legitopian) Simon then attacked him but was surrounded with Terrorist who were about to shoot him. He then turned into Phantom Form and ran through the bullets unharmed. He and Diana then began to flee the base with the antidote but were still being chased by Super-villains. As they were close to the exit, Diana noticed that there was only room for one in the escape pod. Simon then went back to Human form and then opened the pod. But as the Villains closed in them. Diana pushed him in and sent him flying out of the base. Simon then crashed in the coast beach of the city and lied there crying thinking that she was dead. Hungry for revenge, Simon then went into the cities gun store and got a bullet proof suit, two hand guns (they lost there handguns in the attack) and a Black phantom cloak with a red inside. He then got a mast from the store and adopted the Name Phantom Man. Phantom Man then went to a factory where he saw more mutants going. Phantom then snuck pass guards and manged to make it to the main area. Phantom then saw an banquet were all the Villains were attending disusing what to do with the City. After Phantoming Up, He went inside the banquet undetected and learned of the secret plans. Then, Dr. Kantor brought out his Legenite Ray which he displayed by sending out radiation of Red-Legenite. This enraged the Phantom Man and he turned back into human form and was instantly discovered. Our Hero was chased into the main base of the factory where he lost everyone chasing him except Dr. Kantor. Phantom Man then attacked the Dr. But the Dr. Did not flinch, Indeed he smiled and laughed. Phantom man, Loosing his cool, Demanded to know what he was laughing at. When he told Phantom man to look behind him. Phantom Man was kicked in the face and fell to the lower part of the Factory. To Phantom man's dismay, it was Diana who kicked him. The Doctor then shared with phantom man that he captured his girlfriend and had taken over her mind with the mind Ray. Phantom Man tried to reason with her, But she only kept attacking him. Phantom Man then grabbed the Dr. And they fell to a lower part yet again. Phantom Man then began to beat the Dr. Saying. "You took my Girlfriend, You took my Family, You took my Life....WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE FROM ME?!?!?!?!?!" Then Diana held a .22 Hand Held right to Phantom Man's Head and the Dr. Respond "I want to TAKE YOUR LIFE!!!" The Dr. Then told Diana to shoot Phantom Man and right when Phantom Man was about to be shot. He kicked the Gun up and Diana misfired and Shot the Dr. Phantom Man then sent a blast of Chlorophom at Diana which made her fall Unconscious. Phantom Man then saw that the Factory was exploding. And he fled the Building. Finally the effects of the Mutation wore off and the Citizens returned to there Natural State. Phantom Man then returned to his school, (As Simon). Everyone memories were erased except for a "Select Three" Which one of them was Simon. Later, the last sense shows Simon meting Tiffany and Timothy for the first time. Then when Simon shared his secret with them (Since they were the Two of the "Select Three") Simon learns that he is not the only one with Super Powers, and that Tiffany and Timothy have Superpowers a swell. The three then team up.